


dadboyhalo !

by skeptaneous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Caretaking, Cute, Everyone Is Alive, Fatherhood, Fluff, Kindergarten, Lighthearted, More tags later, Other, Single Dad AU, dadboyhalo, kid AU, wholesome (i think)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeptaneous/pseuds/skeptaneous
Summary: Bad is the single dad of Skeppy, a loud five year old who's favourite hobby is getting into trouble.Whether it's ordering 72 pizzas or calling the other kids at kindergarten "scuffed in the head", there's always new chaos  when Skeppy's involved.Who would've thought being a dad was so hard?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132





	dadboyhalo !

“Not today, Skeppy,”

“But Baaaad! Last time y’said that we’d get some-”

“I said no,” Bad rubbed his brow as if to ward off a headache. He turned back to his laptop to avoid caving to the kindergartner’s pleading look. “We’ll have pizza another day, bud.”

He expected more whining, but Skeppy had gone quiet. A few seconds passed before he got a response. 

“Okay!” Skeppy turned on his heel and ran up the stairs. 

Bad blinked. No screaming? No temper tantrum? His mouth quirked. They were (finally) making progress! Maybe Skeppy had matured!

With a sigh of relief, the man continued doing his taxes. It was his last day to get them done after all.

Skeppy giggled as he nudged the door to Bad’s room open. He ignored the multitude of signs that said “NO MUFFINHEADS ALLOWED”, padding across the room. 

It was fairly small. A bed with a checkered blanket stood in the middle of the room. The walls were painted a harsh red, and a few posters were hung about.

Skeppy had been in there dozens of times. Mostly after nightmares. Sometimes to wake up Bad when the older was sleeping in. Or, for a very important occasion: to make trouble.

That was the case this time. Skeppy went on his tippy-toes, reaching the cordless phone that sat on Bad’s bedside table.  
As he dialed Pizza huts number in, Skeppy heard a small voice telling him this was a bad idea. The voice sounded vaguely like Bad’s. “Put the phone down, you muffin! You’re going to get grounded again!”

He considered hanging up. Really, he did! Just as he was though, a voice sounded from the other end;

“Thank you for calling Pizza Hut, are you calling for delivery tonight?”

There was no going back now. The kindergartner cleared his throat, clutching the phone tight. 

“Uhhhh, yea, could i get...every pizza?”

“...Excuse me? Could you repeat that, I don’t think I hear-”

“Every pizza, please.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Like, all of em! It’s really ‘portant so please get me them as soon as possible!”

“Wait, sir. We can’t give you all of the pizzas?? Could you specify how much you’d like? Also, what type?”

Skeppy frowned at that. He hadn’t done that much planning. He narrowed his eyes, thinking of the last time they got pizza hut. They had pepperoni right? 

That's when he had a revelation.

A sinister expression spawned on the five year old’s face.

\--

Skeppy hadn’t bothered him for like two whole hours. He probably should’ve been relieved about that, but a sinking feeling had settled in his gut.

'Chill out, He’s probably playing upstairs…' Bad frowned, closing his laptop. It wouldn’t hurt to check right?

A familiar tinny sound echoed throughout the house. The doorbell. The man blinked before making his way to the door.

He wasn’t expecting anyone. Maybe the new shoes he’d ordered for Skeppy had come early?

He pulled open the door...and was met by a pizza delivery man. Who was cradling a dozen of pizza boxes in his arms.

Bad’s jaw dropped. 

A hesitant grin wormed it’s way onto the pizza man’s face. “Uh...delivery for-”

“SKEPPPPYYY!”

-  
Who would’ve thought it’d be this hard to get rid of 72 pizzas?

After scolding Skeppy(and giving up halfway through ‘cause he looked so guilty), Bad began sifting through ways to dispose of the pile.

He considered eating all of them, That idea was squashed when he realized they were thin crust. 

He let Skeppy have the first box, then distributed a few others to the neighbors. He began begging people to take them, even using bribery(“I’ll give you five dollars per box”).

They donated a large majority of the thin crust menaces to homeless shelters around the city. They got some weird looks from passerbys, though.

What remained was 5 boxes. And Skeppy knew just what to do with them.

The next morning, Skeppy stumbled into his kindergarten classroom holding 3 boxes of Pizza hut, Bad trailing him with a couple more, the kids cheered and the teacher contemplated his life choices.

\--

Thanks for reading! Following chapter will be much longer.


End file.
